This invention relates to biodegradable aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters, combinations thereof with other polymers, and methods of manufacture of the copolyesters and compositions. These polymers and combinations thereof are useful as molded or extruded plastic objects, films, and fibers.
It is well known that billions of pounds of poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET) are discarded into landfills annually all over the world. Some of the PET that is not reused is currently incinerated. The disposal of PET into landfills or its incineration is harmful to the environment. If PET (scrap) material could be converted into a useful aliphatic-aromatic copolyester, then there would exist a valuable environmentally progressive way to meet the unmet need to effectively use underutilized scrap PET in aliphatic-aromatic copolyester compositions.
For the foregoing reasons, there remains a long felt, unmet need to develop improved processes to effectively utilize polyester scrap.
There further remains a long felt, unmet need to need to develop new processes for making high molecular weight aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters, having good color and other thermal and mechanical properties.
Further for the foregoing reasons, there remains a long unfelt need to develop new articles from molding compositions that have useful performance properties, particularly where the articles utilize aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters derived from polyester scrap.